1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a data voltage compensation circuit and a display device including such a circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The load of a display panel may change as environmental conditions change. This may produce a change in a power supply voltage. For example, when the load of a display panel increases, the level of the power supply voltage may decrease. A change in power supply voltage may adversely affect performance of the display panel.